Zorzal Dorado
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ron y Hermione están en la sala común a punto de iniciar las tareas de su séptimo curso cuando por alguna razón comienzas a perseguirse el uno al otro. Hermione. Humor. Rating T


_Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.__  
Disclaimer – Los personajes aquí retratados son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
Hermione. Genero Humor. Rating T_

* * *

- ¿Hermione, no podrías comértelo tu un ratito? Ya no puedo más tengo la boca dormida y la cara empapada. – Exclamó Ron con el rostro cubierto de líquido.

- Ron eres un guarro. Normal que tengas la cara empapada. Nunca había visto a nadie comer el helado de semejante manera. ¿No podías usar la cuchara como todo el mundo? – Recriminó Hermione tirándole una cuchara a Ron. Este la atrapó al vuelo con el inconveniente de caérsele el helado encima. – Eres un desastre. Fregotego. – Dijo Hermione apuntando su varita al cuerpo de Ron que quedo completamente limpio.

- Gracias, Hermy. – agradeció Ron guardando el helado en la nevera portátil que habían comprado durante el verano.

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide. Tienes que dejar de terminar siempre tan rápido. Me dejas siempre a medias y tengo que acabar yo sola. – Se quejó Hermione sacando los libros de la mochila.

- Vamos Hermione. Tú siempre me animas a que sea más rápido y acabe antes. – se defendió Ron agarrando por la cintura a Hermione.

- Eso no es cierto. Siempre te digo que tenemos que acabar juntos. Sino no tiene sentido que lo hagamos. De qué sirve que te ayude con los deberes si tú los terminas en cinco minutos y te marchas con Harry. No solo están mal sino que además te llevas los libros de la biblioteca para dejárselos a Harry en lugar de preguntarte si yo los necesitare para mi tarea. – Dijo malhumorada Hermione, abriendo el libro con brusquedad.

- Hermione eres la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, a estas alturas te sabes de memoria todos los libros de la escuela, no los necesitas para terminar la tarea. – Dijo riéndose Ron – Es más, si fueras más inteligente, tú misma serías un libro. Lo que francamente, sería una faena para mí. ¿Sabes la de cortes que podría hacerme donde ya tu sabes cuando hacemos eso que no debe ser nombrado?- La mirada que Hermione le echo en ese momento habría hecho retroceder a un basilisco. - Y los libros no tienen unos ojos tan hipnóticos como los tuyos. - dijo de forma zalamera Ron. Hermione rodo los ojos poniéndolos en blanco ante la infantilidad de su novio.

- Vamos a hacer los deberes de una vez antes de que pruebe contigo algún hechizo. – replicó Hermione hundiendo la pluma en tinta para ponerse a escribir.

- ¿Y qué hechizo sería ese que quieres probar conmigo? Déjame adivinar, me convertirá en un bibliotecario. – Dijo Ron, sacando su pluma y su tinta. Hermione por su parte suspiro y dejo la pluma a un lado sacando de nuevo la varita.

- No exactamente. Recuerdas cuando te lance una docena de canarios, ¿Verdad?

- Cómo olvidarlo, aun me encuentro plumas en el pelo.

- Pues lo he perfeccionado. Ahora puedo lanzar zorzales que si te dan en un ojo te curan la miopía. ¿Qué tal si probamos su eficacia Ron? – Preguntó la castaña levantándose de la silla y mirando con malicia y diversión a Ron.

- No hace falta Hermy. Si yo tengo una vista de lince. – Dijo Ron levantándose también y retrocediendo hacia la salida de la sala común. – Pruébalo con Harry, a él le hace más falta. – Gritó Ron mientras corría pasillo abajo y de un golpe abría la puerta y saltaba a las escaleras. Hermione fue en su persecución con la varita en alto mientras miles de zorzales volaban a su alrededor.

- Vuelve aquí Ronald Weasley. Si no te va a doler, tenemos que resolver este dilema existencial. ¿No quieres averiguar los efectos terapéuticos de un pájaro en el ojo? – Gritaba Hermione siguiéndole como podía ya que el joven era mucho más alto que ella y sus zancadas abarcaban más distancia.

- Prefiero vivir con las dudas existenciales. Imagina un mundo sin ellas, que aburrimiento. – Masculló Ron girando en seco en una esquina y golpeando a Harry y Ginny que se encontraban allí apoyados en la pared. – Aléjate de mi hermana Potter. Cuando vuelva quiero que estés a tres metros de ella. Las carantoñas quedan reservadas para cuando os caséis.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso si se puede saber? – Preguntó furiosa Ginny desenvainando la varita. Odiaba que su hermano los interrumpiese.

- Cuando cumplas los cien años. – Gritó Ron ya al otro lado del pasillo viendo como Hermione cruzaba la esquina y se golpeaba con Harry. Lo que no vio fue el hechizo mocomurcielago que Ginny le lanzó. En segundos se encontró rodeado de murciélagos de un asqueroso tono verdoso y de zorzales dorados. Se los quito a manotazos pero a más esfuerzo y empeño más crecían en número.

- Vuelve aquí Ronald. – Gritaron Ginny y Hermione que corrían a la par en busca de su hermano y novio respectivamente.

- Queda decidido. Mi lista de miedos queda de esta forma. En tercer puesto las Arañas. En segundo Voldemort. Y en tercer puesto estas dos. – Murmuró Ron antes de saltar un tramo de escalera y caerse al aterrizar dando vueltas como un loco hasta chocar contra la pared. – No repitamos esto más. – Masculló al tiempo que veía a las dos chicas al pie de las escaleras. Riéndose a carcajadas con Harry detrás totalmente exhausto. – Me alegró que estéis disfrutando tanto de… - Se interrumpió Ron cuando un Zorzal se puso en su frente y comenzó a picarle la nariz. - ¿Te importa? – Hermione con un golpe de varita se deshizo de todos los zorzales y Ginny la imitó con los murciélagos. – ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido esto, Hermione? – Preguntó Ron levantándose poco a poco.

- Ron, formamos parte de un reto literario. – Dijo Hermione. – Y uno de los requisitos era una comedia conmigo de protagonista. – Ron la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. – No me mires así pecoso. Mira en aquella pared. – Dijo señalando un muro de piedra. – Allí están nuestros lectores. Y teníamos que hacerles reír, así que el idiota de nuestro escritor no tuvo otra cosa mejor que hacer que ponerme a lanzarte hechizos porque lo encontró divertido.

- Que graciosito. – Dijo Ron mirando fijamente a la pared como si allí en verdad hubiera alguien. – Entonces este absurdo sin propósito es solo porque aquí al amigo no se le ocurrió nada de nada.

- ¿Sabes de lo que están hablando? – Murmuró Harry a Ginny en voz baja.

- Tú sígueles el juego. Sonríe y asiente Harry. Sonríe y asiente.


End file.
